1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a quick-release supporting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a thin client, is often screwed to a stand for sitting on the table. However, it is inconvenient to disassemble the stand from the electronic device when the electronic device needs to be separated from the stand.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with a quick-release supporting apparatus that overcomes the problem.